An electric vehicle mounts a charge inlet apparatus that is connected with a charge connecter on a charge stand side or the like to be charged (refer to the patent literature 1, for example). A male terminal is built in the charge inlet apparatus.
FIG. 5(a) and FIG. 5(b) illustrate a male terminal 100 of prior art. The male terminal 100 includes a conductive terminal main body 110 including a terminal contact portion 111 to be in contact with a mating terminal (not illustrated), and an insulating leading-end insulation portion 120 (formed of resin) fixed to the terminal main body 110 and provided at a leading end of the terminal contact portion 111. At the leading end of the terminal contact portion 111, a constricted portion 112 and a flange portion 113 which are extended forward are protrusively provided. At the leading-end insulation portion 120, a through-hole having a step 121 penetrating in an axis direction is provided. At a back end side of the leading-end insulation portion 120, an engagement portion 122 to be engaged with the constricted portion 112 is formed.
According to the above-described configuration, in assembling the male terminal 100, the flange portion 113 protruding forward from the leading end of the terminal contact portion 111 of the terminal main body 110 is inserted into the through-hole 121 having a step of the leading-end insulation portion 120, and also the constricted portion 112 is engaged with the engagement portion 122 at the back end side of the leading-end insulation portion 120 and thus the leading-end insulation portion 120 is fixed to the terminal main body 110. With this arrangement, the insulating leading-end insulation portion 120 can prevent a user's hand from coming into direct contact with a conductive portion of the male terminal 100.